This project will develop and test a theoretically-based intervention to build self-efficacy of young adult males in preventing pregnancy with their female partners. The Phase I intervention program will be produced as an interactive CD-ROM. The Phase I prototype program will target the largest subgroup of young adult males: Caucasians. The developmental phase of the project will also gather formative data from young African American males to inform the design of the subsequent Phase II program. In Phase II we will create six separate programs for adolescent and young adult males who are Caucasian, Hispanic, or African American. Specific aims for Phase I are: (a) determine appropriate message construction regarding participating in preventing pregnancy using formative research methods (i.e., focus groups and interviews), determine appropriate customized content for the interactive program; (b) produce logic flowcharts and ready-to-shoot scripts that are tailored to the characteristics of young adult Caucasian males; (c) produce video segments and narration; (d) write programming code for the interactive program, prepare and assemble video segments; and (e) use a randomized control trial to evaluate the efficacy of the interactive program in changing self-efficacy, beliefs, values, attitudes, and normative expectations regarding participating in preventing pregnancy with female partners. [unreadable] [unreadable]